


The Heiress

by Hero_Thief



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, Illustrated, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For drone season! Prompt was in a world where the alpha kids are alive when their guardians are: "Alpha Dave has some sort of scheme where he aims to find out Condesce's plans (as well as royally piss her off), and he decides the best way to do that would be by seducing the heiress, Jane Crocker. So long story short, they end up frick-fracking at Alpha Dave's place. Bonus points if Dirk is there to join in!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heiress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabit/gifts).



> I hope you like it! It's not completely done though, between my summer class and getting ready for anime expo I didn't have time to color this and scan it in, I had to take pictures on my phone. When i get back I will try to finish it properly though but I don't think it will be before the 8th uwu

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the images don't work here are the links:  
> http://imgur.com/mJE4EsB  
> http://imgur.com/2UIqpC7  
> http://imgur.com/siXYoI9  
> http://imgur.com/KDaCQSY


End file.
